For the Love of Vegeta
by hot4vegeta
Summary: A Female saiyan crash lands on earth and meets some VERY interesting people! Rated MA for language and Strong sexual situations/YOAI/Kink in later chapters! vegetaXOC/VegetaXocXGoku this is my first story.Chapter 8 is up! Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of Vegeta a Dragonball Z fan fic

the pod was coming down a lot faster then she expected it to. the past month in space had not

been good to her. her usually beautiful long blonde hair was disheveled and wild. the blue spandex

training uniform she had been wearing had seen better days. she looked like a wild animal. her

actions weren't helping anything either. she was pounding the dash and navagational buttons like

crazy. she looked out the window in front of her and watched the earth's surface get closer and

closer. "Oh shit." she saw she was headed for the mountains and hoped like hell that no one

was there that she might hurt in the crash. the gravity that was bringing her down so fast was

causing the pod to shake like it was coming apart. she saw the ground coming at her fast and felt

the impact. for a moment she felt pain and then it all went black........................

the bag landed in his face with a loud resounding SMACK. as he fumbled to get it out of his face,

the woman yelled at him again. "Get Out!!!" she looked crazed. blue hair flying and her face

contorted in rage, Bulma wasn't one to mess with right now. "I don't EVER want to see you

again!!" Vegeta looked at her with the cruelest face he could muster up. "Woman, i woudn't

come back here for anything in this world", he snarled. he turned on the spot and took off flying. he

flew across the skies at unimaginable speeds. "Where the hell am i gonna go?" he thought to

himself. "I could go to Kakarott's, but i don't want that idiot and his harpy to know the woman

kicked me out for that stupid human!!" as he hovered there pondering his perdicament he felt a

surge of energy. just a small one but enough to know one thing. " That was Saiyin energy!!" he

whispered. he tried to pin point where it had come from but the closest point he could find was near

mount. pauzo. he smirked at the idea. " I guess it's Kakarott's after all". and sped away.

the bowl of ice cream was the largest he had ever seen. it was more like a swimming pool. he

danced around it like a fool and let out a loud "YIPEE!!" he looked over and saw Chi-Chi standing

next to him. "is this for me Chi-Chi?" he asked hopefully. "Yes!" she smiled at him. "And

there's something else Goku!!" he looked back at the pool filled with ice cream and didn't think

anything could be better then this. "What is it?" but Chi-Chi just smiled. "Goku" she said.

"Yeah?" "Goku" this time a little louder. "What already Chi-Chi?!" he was starting to get

annoyed. he wanted to eat already!! but she just at him and opened her mouth to speak, or so he

thought. instead she let out a loud yell. "GOKU!!!!!" Goku flaied out and fell flat on his face with

his legs still tangled in the hammock he had been napping in. "Should have know it was to good to

be true" he sighed, lifting himself off the ground. Chi-Chi came running out of the house"Goku!

what are you doing?! come in here! it's important!!" she yelled, waving him into the house. Goku

jumped and was beside in a second. "What's wrong?", he asked her, "Is it one of the boys?" "No

no no Goku." she walked into the house with Goku in tow. he saw Goten on the phone and by the

look on his face he knew some thing was wrong. " Whats going on Chi-Chi?" she looked at him

and sighed. "Goten is on the phone with Trunks. He said Bulma just threw Vegeta out."

"What!" Goku was shocked. He thought Vegeta and Bulma were doing fine. "Why?"

"Trunks said Bulma is back with Yamcha and that Vegeta found out and and she made him leave

so he couldn't hurt Yamcha AND so she could move Yamcha in!" Chi-Chi turned and shook a finger

at Goku. "I always thought she was a whore and this just confirms it!!", she yelled. "Now wait

Chi-Chi. You don't know the circumstaces. Anything could have caused her to do that, even

Vegeta....." He never finished. He felt a surge of power. Chi-Chi looked at him. "What's wrong

Goku?" But he held his hand up to silence her. It was near by. Very near. "Chi-Chi, I gotta go!"

"What are you talking about Goku?" she yelled, but he put his fingers to his head and was gone.

The girl was lying half inside the pod. The crash had busted it up pretty bad. All of her belongings

were scattered all over the crater they were in. she was still alive, but barely. She lay there awhile

before she finally came to. She wasn't sure what woke her up but then she sensed it. A large wave

of power was heading staight for her. She tried to look around but it was to painful. "All this way",

she thought to herself, "All this way and they still found me." She glanced up at the top of the

crater and saw two large shadows above her. As she slipped back into the darkness a single tear

rolled down her cheek.

As Vegeta neared the source of the power he felt another. But this one he knew well. "Kakarott!!

What the hell are you doing here!" yelled the prince, for Goku had just materialized in front of him.

"I knew it was saiyin energy i felt! But why was your power so low Veg?"he asked, looking at

Vegeta with a cocked up brow. "It wasn't me you fool!!" Vegeta blasted. "It was another saiyin!"

He shoved Goku aside. "Now move out of my way so I can go see who it is!" He flew off again.

"Hey wait up!" Goku flew up beside him. "If it's another saiyin then you might need my help", he

told him. Vegeta just smirked but didn't argue. Actually he was glad for the company, even though

he would die before he told Kakarott. And if the other saiyin was a threat then Kakarott's presence

might be a good thing. Even though the power he had felt had been low didn't mean this saiyin was

weak Look at Broly. He was perceived as a weakling but in turn became the Legendary Super

Saiyin. Vegeta wasn't taking ANY chances this time. As they flew over the mountain tops they

saw the wreckage. Amid the uprooted trees and unearthed bolders they saw the space pod that

had come to rest in a large crater. "I hope they're okay" Goku said looking at the wreckage with a

worried brow. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sped on ahead. As he looked down at the destuction

below him he saw what he thought was the figure of a girl among the wreckage. She wasn't moving.

He looked at Kakarott and nodded his head. It was time to desend. As they got closer Vegeta

realized that this was the source of the power he had felt. He could still feel her ki but it was fading.

Just before they landed he saw her glance up at them with a look of fear on her face before passing

out again. Goku rushed ahead and was checking her when Vegeta landed. "She's not going to

make it if we don't help her soon." Goku said. Vegeta didn't know what to do. "Damn woman", he

thought, "We could use her right now. " Goku stood up. "Hang on!", he said. He put his fingers to

his head agin and was gone. Vegeta knelt down beside the girl and looked her over. She was

attractive, even through the mess of the wreck. She had mounds of hair like most saiyins but

blonde. "She might already be a Super Saiyin." he thought. He looked at her face. She couldn't be

no more then 17 or 18. Her tail was as disheveled as her hair, but Vegeta couldn't help but think

that at one time everything about her had been imaculate. The same look of royalty he had but as if

she had become a pauper. He slowley turned her over on her back. There were no words to

describe how beautiful she was. She was small and slender. Judging by her size she wasn't even

as tall as him. With a small hourglass figure that was almost completley exposed thanks to the

wreck, Vegeta just wanted to touch her to see if she was real. He brought his hand up and swept

the hair out of her face. He let his hand linger, going down her neck and rested at the swell of her

breasts. They were only being covered by a small strand of material that looked like it was going to

break against their size. Inwardly he hoped that it would. Just then he noticed a small thread that

was holding it together. He slowley grabbed it with his fingers and just as he was about to pull it

Goku popped back. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Goku asked, glaring at him. Vegeta jumped

backwards, landing on his ass in the dirt. "Nothing you idiot!", he growled. But Goku noticed he

was blushing. Vegeta NEVER blushed! Laughing to himself, he threw Vegeta a look and knelt down

beside the girl. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held it up to Vegeta. He

saw the small green seed and knew where Goku had gone. "We were lucky", Goku said, lifting

her head up, "This was the last one Korrin had." Using his other hand he opened the girls mouth

and put the Senzu bean in. "Now we need to try and figure out how to get her to eat it." He

slowly moved her jaw up and down. After a few moments it began to move on it's own. Her

eyelashes began to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes to look at them.

She woke to someone feeding her something. She couldn't fight back so she lay there waiting for

what ever poison they had given her to kick in. But it never did. Instead, she started feeling better.

"They must have gave me some kind of medicine," she thought. "Well, I'll use it to try and get some

of my energy back and try to escape." She slowly began chewing on her own. She felt wonderful!

As though nothing had happend to her! As she lay there dreading when she would have to open her

eyes, she decided to go ahead and get it over with. Slowly, she opened them and a strange sight

met her. One man was holding her up. She guessed he had given her the meds. She couldn't help

but smile and knew he wouldn't hurt her. With large, kind eyes and a lopsided grin spread across

his face, she could tell he was a good guy. She cast her gaze around, remembering two shadows.

What she laid her eyes on next almost knocked her back out. beside her was the most beautiful

man she had ever seen. Long, spiky mightnight black hair, rippling muscles, and the most

gorgeous she had ever seen on a man. She gaped, her mouth working like a fish gulping for air, she

tried to say, "Thank you for helping me," but it came out as, "Damn your hot." realizing what she

had said, she clamped a hand over her mouth and glowed red. Goku looked over at Vegeta, afraid of

what he might say to the girl, and saw he had blushed too. Normaly, Vegeta would have rolled his

eyes, smirked, and said something smart assed. But he was actually blushing. Goku kinda

laughed to try and lighten the mood, but it didn't work. They just kept staring at each other. So

Goku tried another approch. "What's your name?", he asked the girl. She looked at him, still

glowing red, and said in a stutter, "W-w-w-Willow." "Willow, huh?", Goku said, pondering the

name. He chuckled. "Well, my names Goku!" He raised her up from the position he was holding

her in. She sat up, and extended a hand to Goku. "Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate

it." she told him. Goku watched her glance back at Vegeta. He waited for him to introduce himself

but it never came. Goku cleared his throat. "This is Vegeta," he told her, guesturing towards the

older saiyin. Upon hearing his name, Vegeta was jerked back into reality. He hadn't heard one word

they had said. Ever since the girl had said he was hot, his eyes hadn't left her. she was even more

beautiful when she was awake. Goku cleared his throat again. Vegeta looked at him, then extended

a hand to the girl. She blushed again and put her hand in his. Vegeta held her hand for a moment

after the hand shake, wanting to remember the feel. By this time Willow looked like a neon sign

glowing in the dark. She looked at Vegeta and gave him a small grin. Then she furrowed her brow.

"Vegeta?", she asked. "Like King Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked this time. "Yes, he was my father. I

am Prince Vegeta." Willow looked at him with eyes as big as half-dollars. "_**The**_ Prince Vegeta?

Are you lying?", she asked. Vegeta went red in the face. "Of COURSE I'm not lying!! I am the

Prince of all Saiyins!! Isn't that right Kakarott?!!" he half shouted. Goku looked at Willow. "He's

telling the truth" he said, smiling. Willow looked back at Vegeta. "We all thought you were dead.

We were under the impression that you had died with Freeza and his men." Vegeta rolled his

eyes. "Hah, like _I_ would have went down with that damn Lizard! I helped with his down fall!", he told

her proudly. Then he narrowed his eyes. " 'We all'? What does that mean? are there more

saiyins?" he asked her. Willow stared at him like he was crazy. "Well, _yeah_. Surely you knew there

were?" It was Vegeta's turn to think she was crazy. "How COULD there be?! Freeza blew up

everyone on the planet! How could they just come back?!"


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Vegeta A Dragonball Z fan fic

Chapter 2

Willow rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_! They didn't just come back! King Vegeta knew that Freeza was

a threat to the Saiyans. He took into account that he launch a full attack on the planet. So, he sent

out pioneers, of a sort. They colonized an empty planet that was far enough out of Freeza's grasp

that he wouldn't find them and they started fresh!" she smiled at Vegeta as he sat there in shock.

How had he not known? His father had _always_ kept him in his confidences. How had this knowledge

passed him by? He sat there, dumbstruck. "A whole other planet of Saiyans? A _whole_ other

planet?" he questioned. Willow nodded. "Yeah. It's called 'Vegeta 2' or 'V2', thats what we call it",

she shrugged. Just then she looked down at herself. "Oh my God!', she screamed. her training gi

was half torn off of her and her breasts almost compleatly exposed. she covered herself with her

arms and blushed again. "I didn't know my clothes were so destroyed' she mumbled. Goku stood

up and started to undo the top of his obi. "Here, you can wear this!" But Vegeta held up a hand.

"Don't worry Kakarott. I've got something." He unzipped his bag and dug down in it. At last he

found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pink button up shirt. "Here." He tossed it to Willow.

She held it up. "Badman?" she giggled. Goku sniggered. "What does it matter what it says!",

Vegeta bellowed, "Just wear it!" Still laughing, Willow stood up and turned away from them and put

the shirt on. She turned and smiled. "Thanks for the shirt, Vegeta." His heart about fell out of his

chest at the sight of her. Bulma never looked that good wearing his clothes. Willow walked back

over to them. "Well, I guess I need to get all my stuff together," she sighed. Goku and Vegeta

started to reach down and pick her things up, but Willow told them, "Don't worry about that, guys"

She stood very still. Her hair and shirt started to bollow out around her even though no wind was

blowing. Vegeta and Goku stopped and looked at her. She stood there, as still as death, and

slowly lifted her arms. Her belongings followed suite, floating lazily in the air. She raised her arms

higher, bringing the items with her. Vegeta and Goku just stood there, dumbstruck. "How in the

hell is she doing that?!" Vegeta thought to himself. He watched in amazement as she brought her

arms to her, bringing the items together with the movement. Once all of her things were collected in

the air in front of her, she lowered her arms even with the pod. The items slowly arranged

themselves inside. When the final item was inside, Willow put her arms down. The wind blowing

around her slowed down and then stopped. She looked at the two older saiyans and smiled, then

fell to her knees. Vegeta rushed over to her, With Goku in tow. He grabbed her arms and helped her

up. "It's always exhausting doing that but not that bad. It must have been being cooped up in that

pod for so long." she said slowly. Vegeta just stared at her. "How the **hell** did you do that,

woman!?" he demanded. She looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess that was kinda weird. I'm

only _half_ saiyan. My mother was a Veelan." she told them. Goku looked at Vegeta, confusion on

his face. "What's a Vegan?" he asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Not a _Vegan_ you idiot, a _Veelan_.

They'er like semi-saiyans. . Just like us, power and everything, but they'er mystics and shamen.

My father tried to recruit them but they wouldn't agree to it. They were 'peaceful people'. " He turned

to look at Willow. "Which is why I'm surprised that your mother became your fathers mate. Veelan

law stated no interaction with saiyans of any sort. How did they bypass that?" Willow gave him a

sad smile. "My mother gave up everything to be with my father. Her family disowned her and she

was banished from her home planet. It wasn't just one sided, though. My father loved my mother

with everything in him. He sacrificed for her too. He was a royal dignatary and when he took her as

his mate his title was stripped from him. He lost all he had ever known. He became a third class

saiyan." Willow glared. "Until they needed my mother's powers to defend the damn planet! They

dangled his old title in front of him, knowing he didn't want the life of 3rd class saiyans for his family.

So my mother helped them, so they could give me a better life. But they both died in the battle, and

that damn title went to me." she said tearfully. "Are you talking about when Freeza attacked?"

Vegeta asked her. "No, this was on V2. I don't remember anything, I was only 1 when they died.

There was a disagreement over who would rule after the first King died." Vegeta cut in "You mean

my father?" Willow shook her head. "Your father's brother. He was the ruler of V2." she paused.

"Saturis"

Memories flooded Vegeta's mind when he heard the name. He remembered the man. Large and

burly, he was a terrifing sight. But he wasn't much of a warrior. More turned like Kakarott, he didn't

like the savage Saiyan lifestyle. But he was a good man. That much Vegeta always knew. His

father must have appointed his brother to rule over the new planet, maybe to get a freash start and

cease the age of the blood-thirsty saiyans. "Who was in line after Saturis died?" he asked her.

"My father, Parthoes." "So this Saturis was your grandfather?" Goku asked her. "Yeah, but since

my father's had been taken, the next in line was my fathers brother, Titus." Vegeta looked at

her. "Titus" Vegeta knew him also. a few years older then him, Titus was, in Vegeta's perspective,

a true saiyan warrior. Powerful and somewhat evil, Titus was a force on his own. He had brought

the downfall of many victims during the Saiyan's campaign with Freeza. "And no one wanted Titus

in the throne,right?" Vegeta asked her. Willow nodded. "Right. So the planet began a sort of civil

war that lasted about 10 years. The half that was against Titus were the ones that blackmailed my

father and mother into helping them take Titus out. But it was more then they had bargained for.

Titus killed my father first, and later my mother. I was hidden away with friends of my parents. Once

he gained control of V2 he called the war off and retrieved me. He raised me to belive that my

parents were killed by the millitants that hired them and that he had stepped in and saved me. I

only found out the truth 6 monthes ago." she faltered. Goku looked at her with sypathetic eyes.

"Is that why you left?" Willow shook her head and looked up at the sky. "Thats part of it. See,

Titus betrothed me to his son Tenacus----" "Wait," Goku interrupted," Wasn't that like your first

cousin?" Willow looked at him, confused. "Whats a '_first cousin_' "? She looked at Vegeta. "The

saiyans don't uphold things like that." he told Goku. The only _family_ we have are our mothers,

fathers, sisters, and brothers. Nothing else is considered your _family_. Many saiyans took what you

call _cousins_ as their mates." He looked at Willow. "On Earth, it is looked down upon to do that.

These humans claim everyone as there family." he rolled his eyes. Willow still loked confused but

went on. "Like I said, I was betrothed to Tenacus. Titus made it official when we turned 13."

Willow stopped and turned away from them. "I hated Tenacus then and still do. He did something

to me that was completly unfogivable."

"What was it?" Vegeta asked softly. She turned back around, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"He took me! Like some common whore!" Goku looked confused at first, then it hit him. "He

raped you, didn't he?" he said, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Vegeta A Dragonball Z fan fic

Chapter 3

Willow couldn't speak. She just nodded her head and burst out crying. Goku stepped up put an arm

around her. After a few moments she pulled herself together enough to continue. "After what

happened I went into training. I wasn't **ever** going to be that weak again. It was a good thing to

because not long after that he came back and tried again. But this time I was ready." She stopped

and looked up at the sky again. "I almost killed him, or maybe I did. I didn't stay around to find out.I

packed my things, stoled a pod, and left. And here I am a month later." she looked back at

Vegeta and smiled, but he could tell something was up. "But thats not all, is it?" he asked her.

She looked him straight in the eyes. It took all the strength the older saiyan had not to just grab her

and kiss her. "What kind of hold does she have on me?" he asked himself.

Willow sighed. "No, thats not all. Titus will come after me, I have no doubt in that. See, I found a

tracking device on the ship just outside of earth's orbit. I tried to destory it, and succeeded, but it

caused my ship to malfunction and go down." She stopped and looked at them both. "I know I

have brought a burden with me, but understand, I am stronger then any warrior Titus could send

after me. I have no doubt in that. But, it's Titus himself I'm worried about. The last I knew he had

reached Super Saiyan 9 and----" she was interrupted by a sudden intake of breath from the other

two saiyans. "Level 9" Vegeta breathed out. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "It can't

be POSSIBLE!!!" his mind screamed. Goku just looked awestruck. "Wow! That's amazing! Me

and Vegeta can only go to Level 4!" he told Willow. This baffled her. She had reached Level 4 at

her 7th birthday party, when Tenacus had broken one of her toys. Level 4 was a child's plaything!

"Is that why your scared? Are you only at Level 4 like us?" Goku asked her kindly. Willow started

laughing. Goku just looked at confused, but Vegeta looked angry. "You _dare_ mock us?" he growled

slowly. Willow shook her head and tried to stiffle her laughter. I'm not mocking you, Vegeta. Just

kinda surprised. That's all." she said, wiping her eyes. They both just looked at her. She sighed.

"I'm _way _beyond level 4, okay? Try 8." Vegeta and Goku about fell over at that. Vegeta just

sputtered. Goku's face lit up. "Show us!" he said, excited. "Show us Level 8! Please?!" he begged.

Willow smiled. "He's like a big kid, huh?" she asked Vegeta. He grunted, but nodded in agreement.

Goku continued to bounce around pleading. Willow finally gave in. "Alright, alright! I'll show you!"

she laughed. She stepped away from them and began powering up, slowly at first then blasting out,

almost blowing Goku and Vegeta backwards.

Vegeta noticed that instead of the energy flowing out like when they powered up, it seemed to swell

around her. He watched as she transformed slowly, going through each Saiyan stage. The oddest

thing was seeing her at Level 4. He didn't know why , but seeing her body become muscular and

covered with hair made him tingle. Her long spiky hair was black with streaks of blonde snaking

through it. He wanted to run his fingers through it. As he continued to think about what all he would

like to do to her, she transformed again. Super Saiyan 5 was amazing. To Goku she looked plain

evil. The yellow eyes that she had with 4 had turned to scarlett. Even her facial features had

changed, becoming more dark and errie. The blonde streaks that had run through her hair before

were gone, leaving her hair as black as night. Vegeta, on the other hand , was becoming more and

more enthralled by her. To him she looked magnificent. Then she changed again, dark features

becoming more prominent. Her hair had grown longer and somehow darker. her eyes the color of

blood. Then she began the transition from 6 to 7. Her hair seemed to grow very quickly, the color

seeping out of it at the same time. her hair became silvery and began flowing out around her. Her

whole body seemed to elongate, making her become even more slender. Her skin seemed to be

emitting light all over her body, her eyes following suite and becoming a light pink color. She

glanced over at the other two Saiyans and silently laughed. If the wind blew right now it would knock

them over. Goku's mouth was hanging down to his chest, his eyes bugged out of his head. Vegeta

just looked like he was in shock. She closed her thoughts and began the transition to Level 8.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta watched in amazment as she transformed one last time. She seemed to glow even brighter

and her eyes had become the same silver as her hair. Her beauty at this stage was unbeliveable.

The energy around her slowed, and then came to a stop. It took everything in him not to just run up

and kiss her or touch her, hell anything to see if this woman in front of him was real and not some

cruel dream. A thopught came to him then. Bulma. He didn't even miss her. Hell, he wasn't even

mad anymore. He looked back at Willow and smiled. He knew he couldn't let her get away from

him.

Willow powered back down to her original SS1 and walked back over to the older saiyans. She

looked at them. "Well?' she smiled at them. Goku looked at her in amazement. "You have got to

teach me how to do that." he said breathless. She giggled. "It takes alot of work" she told him.

She looked over at Vegeta. She liked him. ALOT. And she didn't know why. She didn't know him

and to be honest he seemed like an asshole. But there was just something about him. "What

about you Vegeta?" Goku exclaimed. "Don't you want to get to that level?!"he said, looking at

Vegeta and smiling. Vegeta continued looking at Willow and nodded. Goku gazed around. "Hang

on. Where is everyone?" Willow and Vegeta looked at him. "What do you mean?" Willow

asked, confused. "When you powered upeveryone would have felt it , right? So where are they?"

They looked around, but there was no one in sight. "I think I know why", Willow said. They looked

at her. "When I power up I use a ki sheild so I don't destroy everything around me. And so that no

one can find me" She looked down at her feet. "I learned how to do that back on V2 when I was

training." She looked at the other two. "You know, so Tenacus couldn't find me." Just then they

heard a loud rumble. Vegeta looked at Goku and rolled his eyes. "Good Lord Kakarrot! Doesn't that

harpy of yours ever feed you?" Goku looked at him. "That wasn't me!" They both turned to

Willow, who had turned red and was grinning sheepishly. "I guess my stomach is protesting about

living off of vitamin pack for the last month." Goku's eyes lit up. "Hey! Why don't you come to my

house! My wife is a really good cook and you can get some rest, too!" Willow smiled and nodded.

She looked over at Vegeta. "You coming?"she asked, hopefully. Vegeta thought a moment. At

least at Kakarrot's he could get a decent meal. And he could talk to Willow more. If anything he

could set up a Capsule house for the time being. Willow was looking at him anxiously. It made him

feel good that the girl wanted him there. He smiled at her. "Yes, I'll come too.

"This is great!" Willow thought. She wanted to talk to him without Goku around. Goku was nice and

all, and she would always be gratful for what he has done for her, but she really liked Vegeta and

wanted to get to know him. She hoped he wanted the same thing. Mentally crossing her fingers,

she walked over to the pod. "I've got to get my stuff before we go you guys." She reached down

and pushed a button on the door of the pod. There was a flash of light and the pod was gone.

Goku walked over and looked around. "Where did your ship go?!" he asked her. Willow held out her

in her palm was the pod. It was about the size of a walnut. "That's like a Capsule!"

Goku told her. She looked at him confused. "What's a Capsule?" Vegeta walked over and put his

hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain it later. Let's get going, I'm starving!" The other two nodded.

Vegeta and Goku took off flying. "Hey wait!!!" They turned and looked down to see Willow standing

there waving her arms around yelling, "I can't FLY! Thats not fair!" The other two started laughing.

"You can't fly?! You can go to SS8, but you can't fly?!" Vegeta teased her. He flew back down and

picked her up and took off again, Willow screaming as he flew higher.


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of Vegeta A Dragonball Z fan fic

Chap. 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters(Even though I wish I did own Vegeta!) BUT, I do own the character of Willow and her likeness. (Mwahaha!) ;P

She clung to him, her head buried in the crook of his neck. She put her mouth next to his ear.

"Can't you slow down a little?" she called over the roar of the wind. Vegeta just laughed and dived

towards the ground. Willow was screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to climb up his head.

"VEGETA! SLOW DOWN!" she screamed. When he didn't, she resorted to begging. "Please

Vegeta! Slow down! I'll do anything!!!" This peaked his curiosity and slowed him down. Goku flew up

behind them. "Go on ahead Kakarott and let your harpy know she's got two more hungry saiyans

to feed." Goku furrowed his brow at him but nodded and went on. Willow had calmed down and

was thinking about what she had told him, when he looked down at her and said, "So, is the offer

still good?" Willow blushed and hesitated a moment before nodding. "She's scared", Vegeta

thought to himself. "But after what that bastard did to her of course she is." He looked down at

her intently and could feel her squirm in his arms. "All I want is a kiss. Is that okay?" he asked her

deeply. Willow looked up at him with trepidition but knew that she wanted the kiss also. She

nodded. He never broke his gaze as he lowered his lips to hers. He waited for a breath of a second

and then captured her lips with his, softly at first, slowly grazing his tounge over her lips. She

closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. His lips felt so good. She wanted more. She slowly brought

her hands up to his hair and entwined her fingers in it. Vegeta broke the threashold of her lips with

his tounge and probed her mouth. He slowly massaged her tounge with his own and she soon

began to moan. She hungrily pushed the kiss further, wanting to taste more of him. But Vegeta held

back. He slowed the kiss again and then stopped it. "That's enough for now. We'll finish later,

okay?" she looked at him and pouted, making him laugh. "We'll do this again soon, I promise." he

said kissing her on the nose. "Besides, Kakarott is waiting on us." Willow sighed and said

"Alright". Vegeta laughed and sped off again, but not as fast as before. They made it to Goku's

quickly and landed in front of the house. Everyone there was outside waiting to greet them, making

Willow feel self-concious as she jumped down from Vegeta's hold. No one said anything, just stared

at the new saiyan, until Goku stepped forward to introduce them. "Well, lets see, this is my wife

Chi-Chi" a woman stepped forward and shook Willow's hand. "You poor thing! Goku told us your

story. Don't you worry about a thing! You can stay with us for as long as you need!" she told her, a

kind smile on her face. "She seems nice", Willow thought to herself, " I Don't know why Vegeta

calls her a harpy." "This is my son, Goten." Goku said as a young man stepped

forward. He looked just like Goku but with shorter hair. She shook his hand and he stepped back

into the crowd. Goku turned and brought two more people up beside him. "This is my other son

Gohan and his wife Videl." She shook both their hands. "And this is my grand-daughter, Pan!"

Goku said , beaming with pride. A girl almost as tall as her, with short black hair covered by a

bandana, looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "What the hell is her problem?" Willow thought.

Chi-Chi looked over at Pan. "Aren't you going to say hello, **Pan**?" she asked her through gritted

teeth. Pan moved forward, grabbed her hand and mumbled a hello. When she stepped back, a cute

boy with purple hair bounded forwards, almost taking Pan out. He took Willow's hand in his and

brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly. He looked into her eye's. "I'm Trunks, Vegeta's son."

he smiled at her and kissed her hand again. Willow looked at Vegeta, who looked ready to explode.

She was about to knock Trunks head off when something caught her eye. Pan had took off and it

seemed like she was crying. Willow pulled her hand from Trunks and mumbled "Likewise", before

turning to Vegeta. She pulled him away from everyone until they were out of earshot. Willow told

him. "I'm gonna go look for Pan. She ran off when your boy was acting like an idiot" Vegeta looked

over at the crowd of people. "Why do you care? Let Gohan find his own brat!" he smirked. Willow

just stared at him and shook her head. "I think she likes your son. And I think he hurt her feelings

acting the way he did towards me." Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "She blames herself" he

thought, shaking his head at her logic. He kissed her on the head. "Go and find her then----" he

stopped, realizing what he had just done, Willow also. In unison, they both turned back towards the

gang of people standing over from them. The majority of them just had their mouths open. Goten

said, "Vegeta works fast, don't he?!" Trunks looked mad. VERY mad. His fists were at his side,

and if looks could kill, they would both have dropped dead. Goku, on the other hand, was grinning at

them. Vegeta stepped back and walked towards the front door. He looked over at the others and

stared at them indigently. "WHAT!?" he bellowed at them. They all jumped, saying "Nothing!" at

the same time. He glanced back at Willow and nodded, then walked into the house, followed by

the others. Trunks stayed behind. He looked over at the house. "Do you like my father?", he asked

her softly. Willow couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sighed and walked over to him. "Yeah, I

do." He looked down at her. "Your sweet Trunks, but there's just something about him. I can't help

it." she touched his arm. "I hope you understand." she said, searching his face. He shook his

head. "Yeah, I understand." he said bitterly. He walked into the house and slammed the door

behind him. Willow sighed. "He'll get over it", she thought to herself. She began looking around to

search for Pan, scanning the yard and around the house. When she had no luck she tried to find

her energy. She found it and followed the ki into the woods and found Pan sitting on a stump,

wiping her eyes. Willow stepped towards her, snapping a twig beneath her foot. Pan looked up

kinda smiling, then saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you." she said, looking back down at her feet.

Willow set down on the ground beside her. "I know you like Trunks." Pan turned and looked at

her very fast and blushing. "No I don't!" she huffed, crossing her arms. She glanced back at Willow,

who was smiling at her. "Is it that obvious?" she asked tearfully. "Not really. I just put two and

two together." she tugged on Pan's pants leg to get her attention. "I have NO intrest in him at all. I

promise." Pan looked at her, tears gliding down her cheeks. "But he has an intrest in you! And

even if you don't like him, he likes you! So it still doesn't help me any!!" she cried. Willow jumped up

and hugged her. "Hey! Hey, don't worry about it! He only likes me right now because I'm new here.

I'm just something different! Trust me, in a few days he'll get over it!" she shrugged. "Besides, I told

him a moment ago that I didn't like him, that I liked------" She broke off, not sure if should tell her.

Pan was staring at her. "Who?!" she asked. "Tell me! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" she begged.

"Is it Goten?" she asked, giggling. Willow shook her head and laughed. "No, it's not Goten." she

paused. "It's Vegeta." Pan's eyes bugged out. "Vegeta?" she gasped. She sat there, silent for a

moment, then looked at Willow. "Why? He's like the world's biggest asshole!" Willow laughed.

She had figured as much, but it didn't change anything. She shrugged and grinned at Pan. "Ready

to head on back now, cause I'm starving! I haven't eaten real food in a month!" As if her stomach

was agreeing with her, it growled loudly then. Pan rolled her eyes, laughing. "Your as bad as my

grandpa!" They walked back through the woods, back to the house. As they approched the door

they heard Chi-Chi yell. "GOKU! Slow down and save some for evyone else!" They laughed as they

came through the front door. Pan lead her to the kitchen and she saw that Vegeta had kept an

empty seat next to him. She sat down in the chair and blushed when he looked over at her. Vegeta

smirked to himself. He liked the fact that he made her blush. He wanted to find out how far that it

would spread if she didn't have any clothes on...

Unaware of Vegeta's perverted thinking, Willow started eating like crazy. As soon as her plate

would empty, Chi-Chi would fill it up agian. She eventually had to hide her plate because if she ate

anymore she knew she would burst. When eveyone had finished their dinner (and Chi-Chi had

stopped force feeding Willow) they all sat around the table, giving their stomachs arest before

dessert. While they waited, everyone bombarded Willow with questions, about this and that. Why

she came here, and so on, until their intrest's ebbed. Finally getting a moment to herself, she

chanced a look at Vegeta. He was staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. What Willow

didn't know was that his thoughts were about her. He had the whole scene laid out in his mind. He

had Willow pinned down on a bed beneath him. She was moaning and wraithing beneath him as he

held himself over her, watching her beg him to touch her. He moved her arms over so he could hold

them with one hand, giving him a free one to explore with. He started at her breasts, massaging

them, making her moan his name. "Vegeta! Ohhh yes, Vegeta!!" he looked down at her to watch

her face, but instead got a huge shock. Her face had turned into Kakarott's! To his horror, Goku

looked up at him and said, "Want some pie Vegeta?" Vegeta screamed, coming out of his

revery. He looked around at all the faces staring at him. Goku was leaning over the table, a pie and

a spatula in his hands. Goten leaned over to Trunks and whispered, " I didn't know your dad was

scared of pie!!" Vegeta went red in the face. "What are you all looking at!!" Everyone went pale

and started shaking their heads. Except Willow. She was setting there, laughing her ass off.

Vegeta glared at her. "What are you laughing at, exactly?" he growled. She looked up at him, still

gigling. "You! What else?!" she told him, breathlessly. Everyone around the table went silent, as

Vegeta started to swell up angrily. The others started to get up slowly, trying to get out of the way.

Willow looked around at everyone scurring away. "Oh Vegeta, set down! It was funny! Don't be so

sensitive!!" His eyes about popped out head. No one _dared _to talk to him like that! And yet Willow

was, and she didn't seem scared of him! "Vegeta! You would have laughed your ass off too if it had

been one of us! Now set down and eat! Please?" she looked up at him and fluttered her lashes.

"Please?" she pouted. To everyone's amazement, he did just that. He set back in his chair and

Willow reached over and rubbed his shoulder. Not wanting another outburst, everyone started

chatting again, staying away from the subject of Vegeta and the pie. As normal talk resumed,

Vegeta sat there and played with his food, thinking. Why wasn't she scared of him? Even Bulma

had known when to back down. With one look he could make her shut up. But this one just laughed

in his face! Going over all this in his head, Vegeta began to feel something soft rubbing his leg. He

looked down and saw a blonde tail running slowly up his thigh. He glanced over at Willow, to find

her staring at him with half-lidded eyes over her coffee mug. She sat her mug down and smiled at

him slyly, her tail gong higher. he looked around slightly to be sure no one was paying attention to

them and then pulled her tail up even higher. Using the tip, she swayed her tail slightly over his

groin, watching as it began to grow, the outline of his manhood becomeing more prominant. Stiffling

a moan, he grabbed Willow's hand and jumped up from the table, leading her towards the door.

"Hey! Where you guys going?!" Goku asked, disappointed. Going out the door, Vegeta yelled, "Be

back!" before it slammed behind him.

--------------------sorry to leave you here! but i'm running a little behind schedule and this is all I got down for today! Next chapter is the smut chapter! so all you perverts come back and read it! ;) jk


	5. Chapter 5

A Dragonball Z Fan Fic For The Love Of Vegeta

Chapter 5

Almost running to keep up, Willow asked, "Where are we going?!" Vegeta didn't answer until they

were well hidden within the woods behind Goku's house. "I needed to be alone with you" he said,

almost moaning the words. He pulled her to him, crushing her lips in a kiss, and scaring the hell

out of her. Realizing this, he stopped and looked down at her. There were tears rolling down her

cheeks and she was trembling. Vegeta's heart almost broke. She wiped her eyes, "It's okay. I just

wasn't ready for that." she said softly. Vegeta nodded, and lowered lips back down to hers,

bringing them softly across her's,grazing his tounge over them slowly. Willow brought her hands

up and ran her fingers through Vegeta's spikey hair, pulling his head down to her, breaking the

threshold of his lips with her tounge, deeping the kiss. His hands were all over her body, touching

every inch of her body. Sliding his hands down her back he cupped her behind, he pulled her

closer, reciveing a deep throated moan from Willow. He broke the kiss and began to travel down

her throat, nibbling her ear lobes, gaining another moan from Willow. She ran her hands under his

shirt, tracing his muscles with her trembling her fingers. Slowly bringing her hands lower, she felt

the hardness that was growing beneath his pants. Vegeta moaned, bucking his hips in response.

"Willow," he breathed in her ear," I want you." That stopped Willow in her tracks. The only person

she had ever had sex with was Tenacus, and that was forced. Sex scared the hell out of her.

Feeling her stiffen, Vegeta looked down at her. "Vegeta", she began, "I'm not ready for that yet."

He moved away from her, growling as he leaned against a tree. She was driving him crazy! He

needed the release, but he wouldn't force her into it. He nodded, and turned to go, when Willow

grabbed his arm. She blushed, telling him, "Even though we can't do that we can do other things."

Without another word she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another

kiss. Running her hands down his body, she massaged his manhood, making him moan. She

brought her hands up to the waist band of his pants, loosing the tie that held them there, making

them fall to the ground, his boxers following soon after. Vegeta kicked off his boots and stepped

out of the bindig clothes, supressing a shudder as the cool night air caressed his swollen member.

Willow pushed him back onto a rock, putting him at an angle so he could watch her as she

pleasued him. She kissed him once more before going down his neck, leaving a trail of fevered

kisses in her wake. She moved to his chest, tasting him, tracing his stomach muscles with the tip

of her tounge. She dropped to her knee's in front of him, gently taking his arousal in her hands,

and slowly licking the tip. She took all of him in her mouth, woking slowly, Vegeta watching her

every move. "Willow", he said hoarsly, "Wait." She looked up at him, taking him out of her

mouth. "Why?" she asked, hurt. He took his shirt off and spread it on the ground, doing the same

with his pants. He took her hands and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply. "Because I want

to do something for you too." he whispered. He slid his gloved hands up her shirt, pulling it over

her head and tossing it to the ground. He stopped and looked at her then. The top of her training

suite that had been holding together had finally broke, leaving her breasts completely exposed.

She pulled the rest of the tattered material off, slightly turning pink. 'Your beautiful" he breathed.

Her milky white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, making her light pink areolas stand out

against her skin. He had never seen a more beautiful creature before in his life. Using his teeth,

he pulled off one of his gloves, and then the other. Freeing his hands, he brought them trembling

to her breasts, running his palms over her already hardend nipples. Willow whimpered as he

brought his mouth down to them, flicking his hot tounge over her nipples, making them even

harder as night air cooled the wetness he left on each one. Willow's fingers intwined in his hair,

pulling him closer. Vegeta hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants, pulling them over her

hips and down to her ankles, stopping there to pull her boots off and freeing her of the pants. He

ran his hands up her legs, feeling the toned muscles beneath her skin. his hands neared her

apex. She looked down at him, her breath becoming shallow. Using his thumb, he parted her,

finding her spot. Her knee's went weak,making her almost fall. She braced herself on Vegeta's

sholders, leaning back as he worked. Vegeta stopped. "Willow." She looked down at him. Gazing

into her eyes, he slowly brought his tounge up, tracing her opening, before breaking the entrance

with it. Willow almost passed out. She grabbed the back of his head, following his motions.

"Vegeta! Ohh Vegeta! " she moaned loudly. Hearing her say his name made him moan into her,

driving her further. He grabbed her hips, holding her up, as he began to gently suck on her point,

grazing his teeth over it and caressing it with his tounge. Willow was near screaming by this time,

her breath becomeing more ragged. Vegeta ran his tounge up the split, tasting her one more time,

before leaning back and putting a hand on the blanket of clothes beside him. "Lay with me."

Willow looked down at their clothes. She wanted him so badly she couldn't stand it. She searched

her heart for an answer. For some reason she knew she could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt

her. With her mind made up, she laid down on the ground beside him. Vegeta moved above her,

kissing her breasts, making his way back down, when Willow touched his shoulder. "Vegeta," she

purred, "I want you inside me." He froze. "Are you sure?" She raised up to meet him, kissing him

softly. "Yes." That was all it took. Vegeta lowered her back to the ground, kissing her gently as

they went. She opened her legs to him and he lowered himself to meet her. Taking his arousal in

his hand, he positioned it at her threashold. "Are you _completly_ sure you want this, Willow?" he

asked one more time. To answer him, she thrust her hips up, breaking the entrance. She

screamed as his large member entered her tight opening. He stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked,

scanning her face. She had bit her lip when he had entered her and it was bleeding. A few tears

had rolled down her face. Vegeta made to get up but Willow held him there. "I had to do that. I

was scared and that was the only way to get the first pains over with. I'll be fine in a minute." she

told him. "Don't stop, though. Keep going.". Vegeta nodded, but began slowly, not wanting to hurt

her again. Soon, the pain ebbed away, leaving the most wonderful feeling Willow had ever felt. It

was almost mind-numbing. The slow, agonizing thrust of Vegeta's hips was driving her insane.

She knew he was trying to be gentle, but it was torturing her. She wrapped her legs around him,

holding him inside of her. "Vegeta," she whispered, "Fuck my brains out." she snaked her fingers

into his hair. "Now." Vegeta almost came right then. No one had ever talked to him like that

before. Bulma never did. She liked it rough and she was a little kinky sometimes, but nothing like

this. He loved it. Just hearing those words come out of her mouth made him crazy. He raised her

up, grabbing her hips roughly, pulling her to him. Then he started thrusting into her hard, making

her scream with every movement. He began to go faster, ramming his cock into her. "Vegeta!"

she moaned, "Go Super Saiyan 4!" Not breaking his rhythmn, he concentrated his power until he

found it, blasting it out and reaching the desired level, earning a scream of pleasure from Willow

as his arousal swelled inside her. Vegeta pounded even harder, Willow beneath him, screaming

his name and running her fingers through the bright res hair that now covered most of his body.

She concentrated her energy now, reaching Level 4 also, causing them both to sceam when her

apex became tighter. Vegeta looked at her, almost causing his release. Her eyes seemed almost

black with desire. He slowed his movements to look her over, running his hand up the length of

her body, that was now covered in hair also. "Willow," he breathed huskily, "I can't last much

longer." She concentrated her energy again, this time reaching Level 8. It took all the stregnth

Vegeta had not to climax as the walls of her opening tightened around him again. He kissed her,

gazing into her silvery eyes. Using her added stength, she flipped their positions, puting herself

on top. Shthrew her head back, thrusting herself upon him, making him scream. He grabbed her

breasts, rubbing her nipples, pinching them with ferocity, until Willow pinned his arms above his

head. He didn't know what to do. He had always been in control of his lovers. But seeing her

above him, overpowering him, was to much for him to handle. A few more thrusts of her hips

brought his release. He screamed her name, and thrust up into her, bringing her over with him.

Willow fell over onto his chest, and they both lay there amoment, panting. She slid off of him, and

curled up beside of him. He turned on his side to face her, kissing her head, pulling her closer to

him. They both powered down, laying there until they both dozed off in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it! this is the first adult scene i've ever written and i was a little nervous. there's more coming in next chapter so i hope you come back!!


	6. Chapter 6

A DBZ FAN FIC

For the Love Of Vegeta

DISCLAIMER_i do not own dbz or anything of it's likeness, BUT i do own Willow(MWWWAHA!)

Chapter 6

When Vegeta finally woke up, the sky was begining to turn the light pink of early dawn. He looked

down at the girl curled up next to him. He moved a few stray hairs out of her face, making her

scowl as they tickled her nose. Vegeta chuckled and bent down, kissing her on the head. He had

never felt this way before. He had cared for Bulma. He could never deny that. She was the mother

of his children and had stood by his side all these years. And it hurt when she chose that damn

human over him. He had wanted to kill both of them. The only thing that stopped him was the

look of horror on his children's face's. He left then, ashamed of how he had portrayed himself in

front of them. And he had felt lost for the first time in his life. Until he saw Willow. He had always

thought love was for the weak of heart, but as soon as he had laid eyes on her, he felt it. He just

hadn't realized it until now. (awww!)

He didn't want to wake her, but it was starting to get chilly. He shook her gently until her eyes

fluttered open, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." she whispered, snuggling

closer. Vegeta traced her jaw-line with his finger. "Are you ready to get dressed? It's

starting to get cold out here." he told her softly. She winked at him, raising her hand up to catch a

blanket that materialized above them. Vegeta looked shocked, but Willow just laughed as she

threw the blanket over them. "You'll get used to it eventually." Vegeta just shook his head, smiling

as he curled up with her under the blanket. Willow kissed his jaw, moving down his neck, where

she nipped with her teeth, gently, making Vegeta growl. She worked her way down his chest,

licking and biting every bit of flesh she could get to. She dived under the blanket, making her way

down to his hardening arousal, tracing up it's stiffness with her tounge. She came to the tip,

licking and tasting the pre that had already gathered there. Vegeta gasped when she took him in

her mouth, working her tounge around the shaft as she sucked harder. He went to move the

cover, but she held it in place. "If you move that I'll stop." she warned. Vegeta obeyed, laying his

arms at his side. Willow continued her work, bobbing her head up and down, Vegeta's hips

moving with her rhythm. As good as it felt, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, wondering

who she had been with before to get so good. He pushed the thought out of his mind, taking in the

pleasure she was giving him. As he arched his back up to her, she reached under him and felt the

scar where his tail used to be, causing him to sceam in ecstasy as she played with the sensitive

spot. He couldn't handle anymore. He trew the blanket off of them and grabbed her shoulders,

flipping her underneath him. He slid his still wet memeber inside her, feeling her warmth as her

walls tighten around him. He knew it wouldn't take much, they both wanted it too bad. He began

working hiships, deepening himself into her. Willow wrapped her legs around him and entwined

her arms around his neck.

Vegeta thrust into her slowly, and then speeding up. Willow pushed her hips

up to meet each of his thrusts, bring them faster towards their climax. They came together,

sceaming each others names as they crashed over the edge. they lay there, clinging to one

another, resting. After a while, Vegeta raised up on his knee's and streched, letting Willow free

herself and stand. he tossed her clothes to her and grinned. "As much as I hate to, we need to

get dressed and head on back before they come looking for us." "Why would they?" Willow

asked, fighting her pants onto her hips. Vegeta pulled his shirt over his head and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know Kakarott." They finished pulling their clothes on, and just as Willow was bending

over to pick up the blanket Goku popped up next to them, causing her to throw it at him and

scream. The blanket landed in his face just as he said, "Morning guys!" , and then fell to the

ground. Willow snatched it up, mad that he had scared her, while Vegeta laughed and said, "I told

you!" Goku smiled, looking confused. "Told her what?" Vegeta just shook his head, still

laughing. Goku still looked confused. "Chi-Chi sent me out here to get you guys. She's made

breakfast and wanted to know if you all wanted any." he stopped and looked at both of them.

"Hey! What were you guys doing out here, anyways?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Vegeta.

They both turned red and mumbled something about taking a walk. Goku continued his stare.

"You've been walking since last night?" Willow streched and said in a hurry, "Well! I'm hungry!

Ya'll want to go and eat?" Goku narrowed his eyes again and started to say something, but Willow

over rode him. "I need a shower too. Do you think I could use yours Goku?" she said, already

heading back to the house. Vegeta took off behind her, hurrying to catch up, leaving Goku

standing behind them. He looked all around the small clearing. "What in the world were they

doing out here, anyways?" he thought to himself as he scanned the ground. There, by the tree,

was what he was looking for. A flat spot in the grass. Now he knew what they had been up to.

Shaking his head, he began walking back to the house, thinking. "What does she see in Vegeta?

I was the one that saved her!! He would have left her to die!" He kicked a boulder that was in his

path, blasting it into a thousand pieces, sending them flying. He walked through the door of his

home, slamming it behind him, destorying half of the photo's and nik-naks Chi-Chi had on the

wall. Chi- Chi burst into the room, a laundrey basket full of wet clothes in her hands. "GOKU!

What's wrong with you?! Your gonna tear the house down if you keep that up!" she shrieked at

him. Goku shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. What he saw made him laugh.

Vegeta sat there, eating all prim and proper, while Wollow was swallowing everything in sight. She

beamed at him, her mouth full of eggs and bacon, barely managing a smile it was so full.

"Thish foo ish greatsh!!" she said through her mouthful. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Good lord

woman! Your as bad as Kakarott! At least wait until you swallow! You've spit half of it out! It's

disgusting!!" he snarled. Willow blushed and swallowed, mumbling an apology. "Well, not all of

us are as prissy as you, Vegeta." Goku snapped, plopping down beside Willow. Vegeta narrowed

his eyes, but otherwise acted as if he hadn't heard him. He felt bad for jumping her, but that was

just him, he couldn't help it. Feeling a bit ashamed of himself, he got up and excused himself from

the table, leaving the younger saiyans alone at the table. Willow sat there in silence, picking at her

food. Goku dumped half a platter of eggs in his plate, the other half in Willow's. "Don't listen to

Vegeta. He's just mean." Goku told her, tipping a dozen sausages in her plate. "Besides, I like a

woman with a good appitite!" he said, grinning at her. Willow laughed, saying, "Then you've found

the right woman!" before digging in. They sat there, eating everything in sight, untill it was all

gone, except one lonely sausage. They both stabbed it with their forks at the same time. Goku

grinned, getting that signature gleam in his eye that he has right before a battle. "Let's arm

wrestle for it." Willow, who loved a battle as much as Goku, pushed her plate aside, plopping her

arm onto the table and grinning at him. "Anytime your ready." Goku pushed his plate aside and

grabbed Willow's hand, getting ready. "On the count of three, okay?" he told her. Willow nodded,

tightening her grip. "1, 2, " he waited, grinning slyly, "3!!" they both began with enough force to

destoy a small village, neither straining or breaking a sweat, both staring intently at the other. They

sat there for almost 10 minutes, their stares never wavering, except to eye the sausage every now

and then. Willow used her tail to start tickling Goku's side, causing him to laugh and squirm

around, trying to keep his hold and get away from her tail. "So we're playing like that, huh?!" he

said between laughs. then he saw his chance. He leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips,

stunning Willow into submission, winning him the match and the coveted meat.

He grabbed the sausage, and leaned back in his chair, smiling as he ate his prize. Willow sat

there, looking stunned. She raised her fingers up to her still tingling lips. "Goku just kissed me!"

her mind sceamed. She looked around to see if anyone else had seen him, but they were alone.

Willow stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. Goku grinned. "Are you okay? It was just a

kiss!" he laughed. "Or do you want another?" he asked slyly. he stood, blocking her path. Willow

was scared out of her mind, and her eyes wide with fear. Goku thought she was playing hard to

get. He leaned into her, running a trail of fevered kisses up her neck, to her ear, where he traced

the lobe with his tounge, sending a shiver down her spine. "You like that,huh?" he purred into her

ear. He kissed her again, this time slipping his tounge in deeply. Willow pushed him away from

her and burst into tears, running from the room, leaving a VERY bewildered and confused Goku

behind. As we all know, Goku is kinda slow (poor thing!), so it took him a moment to figure out

what he had done. He remembered what that Tenacus guy had done to her and his heart sank as

he thought about what he just did. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he just thought she liked him too!

Feeling horrible, he went to find her, hoping she would except his apology.------------------------------

(i think she liked that kiss more then she let on! ) :D sorry to leave you here, but i got a TON of things i'm running behind on! i'll try to get the next chap. up soon!!!

hit the button people! leave a reveiw! or Vegeta will torture you! ( hey wait, that may not be a bad thing..................) Bye! jk


	7. Chapter 7

DBZ Fan Fic

For the Love Of Vegeta

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Dragonball Z or anything of it's likeness, BUT! I do own Willow.

Chapter 7

Willow had no intention of being around Goku alone ever again. She had run outside and sat on the

ground, hugging her knee's up to her chest and crying her eyes out. she felt ashamed, angry, and

guilty, because a part of her liked the kiss and wanted it to go further. (see!) "Vegeta! I'm so

sorry!" she thought to herself. She cared a lot for him and had almost ruined it with Goku. what if he

had walked in on them? She had to stay away from Goku. She knew that she couldn't stay here

and see him everyday, because she knew if he tried to kiss her again, that it would be harder to say

no. She wiped her eyes and stood up, looking over the surronding area. "Surely they wouldn't care

if I set up a pod house." she thought, digging in her pockets. She pulled it out as she made her way

over to the spot she had picked. She pressed the release button and threw it on the ground. There

was a bang and a puff of smoke, that soon cleared to reveal her ship. She opened the hatch and

dug down in the compartments. finding her temporary home. she walked over and pushed the pod in

the ground, pressing it's button, and getting out of the way quickly. The pod ballooned out with a

loud POP! , coming to rest on the ground with a soft thud. It looked like a giant bean with doors and

windows. When it hit the ground, the surronding grass and weeds seemed to cling to it, crawling up

the surface, until it was completely covered. (kinda like a hobbit house.) She turned to dig back

down into the ship for the rest of her things, when she saw Goku standing a few feet away from her.

She threw her hands up, drawing out a ki ball in defense. Goku just shook his head. "Go ahead. I

deserve it after what I did." he told her solomly. Willow let the ki ball fade, laying her arms at her

side. Goku took a few steps toward her. " I'm sorry Willow. I misjudged. I thought you liked the

kiss." he said, almost pleading. Willow turned back to the ship to get the rest of her things. "It's

okay Goku." she sighed. She pulled out a large case and opened it to reveal more pods. "Just

don't do it again, okay?" she said, glancing at him. Goku's heart sank a little, but he smiled at her

and nodded. Even if she didn't want him as a lover, he still wanted her as a friend. "Do you need

any help?" he asked, stepping forward to get something.

"No, she doesn't need you fumbling around, breaking everything, you baka!" Vegeta snapped,

coming up behind them. He had heard a commotion as he was getting out of the shower, and found

an empty house. He looked out the window for the others and saw them next to a big lump of

grass. "Where have you been?" he asked. Willow pointed towards the pod. "Fixing me a place to

sleep." she grinned and walked into the house, the other two following her. "I swiped this from Titus

before I left. It's his 'vacation cabin', for when he wanted to _rough it_." It was completely furnished

and HUGE. Goku laughed. To him, this was a mansion! Vegeta, though, was mildly immpressed,

having had the same luxuary back on Planet Vegeta. The main living area was the size of a small

apartment, with large, plush sofas and chairs, and a big screen T.V. that took up most of the wall.

Willow began releasing the pods, revealing clothes and othe personal items. She search through

the clothing, finding a clean outfit, and turned to the other two. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You

guys can look around if you want. Or," she picked up the tv remote and clicked it on. "You can

watch tv." She threw the remote to Goku, who plopped down on the couch and began channel

surfing. Willow grinned at Vegeta and went through the hall door, heading for the shower. Vegeta

sat down on the arm of a chair that was next to the doorway she had just went through, listening for

the sound of running water. He would give her a minute, and then slip in there with her. He glanced

over at Goku, who was laughing like crazy at a cat food commercial. "Watch that cat dance

Vegeta!" he laughed, slapping his knee. "I wish I could dance that good!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at

the younger saiyan, but didn't comment. He had heard the shower start. He sat there a few

minutes, bideing his time, when he heard it go off again. He glanced down the hall towards the

bathroom, wondering why she was so fast, when he heard her start to fill the tub up. "She must

have decided on a bath instead." he thought. This was even better. Just thinking about it was

getting him excited. He heard the water cut off, and gave her a moment to get settled. He glanced

back at Goku, who was still immersed in the tv, and slowly got up and headed to the bathroom

door.---------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow had took a shower to get the grime off of her. As soon as she had walked into the bathroom,

though, she had seen the huge tub, and knew she wanted a nice hot bath. So she hurried in the

shower, scrubbing herself down and washing her hair. When she finished, she started the tub, using

almost all hot, and adding some nice smelling bubble stuff she had found under the sink. She cut

off the water and got in, cursing a little at the almost boiling water. When she got up enough

courage to set down, though, she could feel her muscles start to loosen up. She closed her eyes

and lay back against the tub, relaxing a few minutes, when she heard someone clear their throat.

That someone turned out to be a very hot and VERY naked Vegeta. He stepped into the tub and

kneeled down in front of her, pulling her to him for a kiss.-----------------------------------------------------

Goku was still watching tv when he heard a small, muffled sound. He turned the volume down and

listened, hearing it again. He turned to Vegeta to ask if he had heard it, but he was nowhere in

sight. He heard the sound again, this time louder. He got up and walked to the hallway, hearing a

muffled moan this time, coming from the bathroom. He made his way to the door, which was

opened slightly, creeping up and looking into the other room. What he saw almost floored him.

Vegeta was in the tub with Willow, and was behind her, thrusting his hips into her's, making her

moan, softly. Vegeta sped up, grabbing her waist, pushing her onto him even harder. Willow

moaned loudly, covering her mouth to try and stiffle it. Vegeta smirked. "You keep that up and

you'll get Kakarott in here." He reached and grabbed her hair, pulling her back to him and biting her

neck. Goku stood outside the door, frozen. Vegeta fucked her harder, making her bite her lip to

keep from screaming. "You must want him in here with all the noise your making." he growled into

her ear. Willow moaned agian, not holding back this time. "Do you want me to call him in here for

you?" he whispered in her ear, running his hand down her front, slidding his fingers into her,

massaging her clit with his fingers. making her moan again. he chuckled as he bit her shoulder. "I'll

take that as a yes." he raised his head. "Kakarott! Come in here!" he called towards the living room.

Willow turned around. "Vegeta!" He pushed her back down, grinding back into her. "It's alright

woman. We're Saiyans! We like sex, and lots of it! It's a natural thing for us." he looked back over

at the door. "Kakarott! Are you coming?!" Goku stood at the door, not knowing what to do. For

one fleeting moment he thought of Chi-Chi. It had been so long since she had let him touch her. Too

long. He made up his mind and opened the door. "What Vegeta!?" he said, acting dumb. He froze

in front of them. Willow looked so beautiful, her long wet hair clinging to her body, her skin tinted

pink from the heat of what they had been doing. He wanted to touch her so bad it was driving him

crazy. Vegeta sat back on his knees. "It seems Willow has it bad for you, Kakarott."

Willow blushed profusely, and lowered herself into the water, leaving only her eyes and the top of

her head visable. Goku just stood there, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean?" he asked,

innocently. Vegeta sat back in the tub and rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ she wants to fuck you." he

eyed the younger man. "You up for that?" Goku looked over at Willow, who had sunk so deep only

her hair was visable. "Is that true?" he asked her, his heart beating like mad. Willow raised up long

enough to give an almost inaudible "Yes", and then dived under again. Goku looked back at Vegeta.

"Your not going to blast me if I say I want her too, are you?" he demanded. Vegeta shook his

head. "I know her heart belongs to me. I'm not worried. Besides, wasn't I the one that got you in

here in the first place?" Actually, he was starting to like the idea too. The thought of her and

Kakarott together was getting him hard again. "There's only one catch, though." Willow

resurfaced, and she and Goku looked at him. "I'm in it too." Goku could feel himself getting hard.

He had always had a soft spot for Vegeta, and he was the only amn he had ever thought of

sexually. He had never acted on it though, afraid of what Vegeta would do. But now he had a

chance to have Willow _and_ Vegeta. "That's fine with me." they both looked over at Willow. she

shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me too." she said off-handed. But in her mind, her chibi self

was doing cartwheels. Vegeta stood and grabbed a towel, and began drying himself off. "Well, lets

go find a bed." He stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. He threw one to

Willow when she stood. He walked over, eyeing Goku, who could feel himself start to blush under

Vegeta's fevered stare. Willow let the water out of the tub and dried herself off, throwing the towel in

the hamper that was beside the door. The other two looked at her as she walked over to them. She

shrugged her shoulders. "We're gonna have sex so why be shy now?" Vegeta chuckled, throwing

his towel in with hers. She lead them out the door, making her way to the biggest bedroom in the

house. -----------------------------------------

sorry to end it here, pervs, but i gotta run. but come back! next chappie has a three-some!! ;) jk

Hit the button people! :D


	8. Chapter 8

For the love of Vegeta a dbz fan fic

DISCLAIMER!- i do not own dragonball z or anything in it's likeness. but i do own willow. and i WISH i owned Vegeta! ( ohh the things i would do to him........ ;o)

Chapter 8

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC!!! IT'S JUST PLAIN SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOAI OR THREE SOMES, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! jk

Vegeta lay back on the bed, proping himself up with the surronding pillows, waiting for the other two

to get started. Goku grabbed Willow, kissing her and pressing her to him. she could feel his

hardness beneath his pants. she undid the top of his gi, while Goku kicked his boots off and undid

his pants, letting them fall to the floor, where he kicked them off. Standing there, in all his glory,

Goku started to get nervous. He felt bad for decieving Chi-Chi, but then he thought back to the last

time he tried to have sex with her. She had yelled at him and threw him out of the house, telling

him to go train and get it out of his system. thinking about how awful she had made him feel, drove

him on. He crushed Willow's mouth in another kiss, using his tounge to deepen the kiss. She

pushed him down onto the bed, taking his throbbing arousal in her mouth. Goku gripped the bed,

moaning as she slowly worked her way around his shaft with her tounge. Vegeta stood, walking

over and getting behind Willow, shoving his cock inside her. He thrust into her, making her work

faster on Goku's cock. He watched the younger saiyan moan and pump his hips up into Willow's

mouth. Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down onto him even further, making

Goku cry out as she sucked harder. She pleasured him a moment longer, before raising up and

moving away from Vegeta, crawling onto Goku's lap and pushing herself onto his hardness,

moaning as it entered her. She grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him around to lay beside Goku. She

began sucking him off, keeping with the rhythm of her hips. Goku sat up on his elbows, watching

her , and reaching over to run his fingers through her hair and follow her movements as she

pleasured Vegeta. He couldn't handle much more of this. he had NEVER done or FELT anything

like this before. Chi-Chi never did anything like this with him. They only did it with him on top, and

only long enough for him to get off. Then Chi-Chi would turn over and go to sleep, never touching or

kissing him. But this felt so good, having Willow on top of him. He gripped her waist, pushing her

onto him more roughly. Vegeta watched as Goku thrust into her, making her moan as she sucked

his cock, sending tingles all over his body. He watched the muscles in Goku's stomach tighten as

he drove himself deeper in to her, thinking what it would be like to trace his tounge around each of

them and make his way lower. He wasn't sure if Goku would feel the same as he did, fearing

rejection from the younger saiyan. He decided to test it. He ran his fingers down goku's chest

lightly, going to his groin and back up again. Goku grabbed his hand and began sucking on two of

his fingers, making him moan. He turned the top of his body slightly, so that he was facing Vegeta,

who did the same. Goku continued sucking on his fingers, then slowly pulled them out, licking them

as they went. Vegeta leaned in, kissing him slowly, afraid the younger saiyan would change his

mind. But Goku deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Vegeta's head and pushing it further.

Willow noticed that their heavy breathing had stopped and looked up, seeing the other two kissing.

She stopped her movements, watching them. A few moments went by when Vegeta broke the kiss

and looked up at Willow. "Who told you to stop, woman?" he growled, his black eyes glinting with

the heat of his desire. Willow grinned and began grinding her hips onto Goku again, running her

fingers up his chest and raking her nails back down, making Goku groan deeply and dig his fingers

into her hips and thrust into her even harder. She stared into Vegeta's eyes as she moaned and

rocked her hips on top of Goku's. "I liked watching you two. " she said slyly. Vegeta raised a brow

at her, smirking. "Really?" He looked at Goku, who was panting as Willow continued riding him,

and raised up, leaning over him, tracing his lips with his tounge. He looked back at Willow. "You

like this?" She nodded feverently, bucking her hips faster. Vegeta grinned evily and turned back

to Goku, crushing his lips in a kiss. Goku ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, grabbing a handful

and burying his tounge deeper into Vegeta's mouth, battling the other for dominance. He brought a

trembling hand down Vegta's taut stomach, finding his hardened arousal and taking it in his hand,

slowly pumping it up and down. Vegeta relaxed, submitting to the younger saiyans hands. he

worked his cock harder, until he had Vegeta begging for more. Willow watched him moan and thrust

in to Goku's hand, when she got an idea. She lay on Goku's chest, kissing his neck amd slowly

trace his ear with her tounge. She looked back over to Vegeta, who was watching her intently, and

whispered something in Goku's ear. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the other two grinned at one

another. Willow kissed Goku before taking her position on top again, curling her hips slowly,

making Goku growl. She looked at Vegeta. "Get up." she said, her breathing ragged. " On your

knee's. Now." Goku let go of his arousal, as Vegeta got up to kneel on the bed beside them. Goku

grabbed his ass, pulling his throbbing member closer to his waiting mouth. Vegeta leaned in, giving

him more access. Goku slowly teased the head, running his tounge over it lightly, until Vegeta

grabbed his head, shoving his cock deeper into his mouth. Willow sped up, nearing her climax as

she watched them. She leaned down, joining Goku as he pleasured Vegeta. She ran her tounge

around his swollen sac, then around the root of his shaft. Goku helped her, their tounges licking

every inch of him. He couldn't last, feeling the pressure build in his stomach. Willow and Goku were

close also, both working faster on Vegeta and each other. Vegeta came first, spilling his seed into

their waiting mouths, both of them licking all of it off his still quivering cock. Vegeta moved back and

the two focused on each other, kissing deeply as they drove each other on. Goku grabbed Willow

and flipped her, landing on top. He rammed his cock inside her, making her scream as she wrapped

her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts. Goku came first, pounding as

hard as he could inside her, giving her release. Goku slid his sweat slicked body off of her's, laying

down at her side. Vegeta lay at her other side, the three of them relaxing, their breathing slowing

down. They each drifted off, one by one, wore out from their exploit. As Goku slept, he dreamed of

Chi-Chi. She was looking for him, calling his name. She came through the door, screaming,

"GOKU! How could you?!" she turned and ran, Goku chasing after her, but he could never reach

her. He kept falling more and more behind. He awoke with a start, and looked around. They must

have slept a while, because the sky was growing dim. He slowly got up from the bed, trying not to

wake the other two. He pulled his clothes on, and as he sat on the bed to pull his boots on, Willow

woke up. She raised up slightly. "Are you leaving?" she whispered. Goku turned and smiled. She

looked so cute, her hair all tousled, her eyes still heavy from sleep. He leaned over and brushed the

hair from her face. "Yeah. Chi-Chi is probaly wondering where I went. And if we want to do this

again, then it's best that she doesn't get suspicious." He kissed her softly before leaving, using

Instant Transmission, so no one saw him leave the house.--------------------------

shame on Goku! he had an affair! :O

hit the button people!!! next chappie's a good one!!! so come back!!


	9. Chapter 9

dbz fan fic

For The Love Of Vegeta Chap. 9

Months went by, with no sign of Titus. Willow was starting to think that she was safe. Goku

continued to see her and Vegeta. Chi-Chi didn't seem to notice, believing Goku when he said they

were training. Late one evening, Goku came through the door of Willow's house, that she now

shared with Vegeta, waving a letter in his hand. "Guess what?!" he said, setting down on the

couch next to Vegeta. "Bulma's having a party!"he said, shoving the invitation in Vegeta's face.

"It's a costume party or something, for Halloween! Are you going!" he looked eagerly at Vegeta,

who scanned the paper and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go to that damn harpy's party!!" he

crumpled it up and threw it to Goku, turning back to the tv. Goku looked disappointed, but didn't

push it. He'd ask Willow. He sat there, watching the news with Vegeta, when Willow came through

the hall door, a towel wrapped around her head and wearing Vegeta's pink badman shirt. Goku

jumped up, grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. When he broke it, she looked up at him

grinning, her towel going lopsided and almost falling off. "What are you doing here so late? Chi-

Chi usually won't let you out after dark!" she teased him as she straitened her towel. Goku

laughed and showed her the invitation. Willow scanned it, looking confused. "But isn't Bulma

Vegeta's ex? Why would we go?" she asked as she handed it back, but Goku just grinned slyly.

"Because Bulma doesn't know about you." Vegeta turned around on the couch. "Why not?!

I figured one of my brats would have told her by now!" he looked at Goku. "Or that vile woman of

yours!" Goku shook his head, still grinning. "Chi-Chi said it was none of her business and your

kids are both still so mad at her for getting with Yamcha that they wouldn't tell her if her head was

on fire!" he tucked a few stray hairs behind Willow's ear. "I think it's about time she met you.

Everyone else too." He looked at Vegeta and smirked. "Besides, since Bulma kicked you out

everyone thinks you crawled off and died, because you couldn't handle her leaving you!" Vegeta

went ballistic. "WHAT!!" he bellowed. "They think I still care for that WHORE?!" He grabbed the

invite and shook it at the other two in anger. "We're going! I;ll show that woman and her

_Scarhead_ that I don't give a FUCK about them!!!" he looked down at Willow and grinned. "Find

us some costumes woman! Something that will look good!" He walked into the kitchen, still

gripeing to himself, Willow and Goku silently laughing at him. Willow sighed, and looked at Goku,

a serious look on her face. "If we go you can't drink, Goku." he looked down at her and pounted.

"But why? It's no fun to be the only sober person at a party!" Willow shook her head. "You can't.

Remember what happened last time?" Goku blushed, thinking back. A few weeks back, the three

decided to go have a few drinks at a bar in West City. Everything was fine, until Goku got a few

drinks in him. After his fourth shot, he started dancing like an idiot, dragging Willow onto the

dance floor with him, and then trying to get Vegeta to get up and dance with him. When he

refused, Goku started crying and telling eveyone near them that he was in love with Willow AND

Vegeta, and that he was cheating on his wife with both of them. they finally got him to set down,

only to have him try and crawl under the table, yelling at the top of his lungs that he wanted to

"suck 'Geta's dick" . They left then, Vegeta and Willow to ashamed to hold their heads up, Goku

bouncing around, telling everyone that would listen that they were going home to have sex. They

hadn't went out since. Goku grumbled, but said, "Alright." he grabbed Willow around the waist, and

pulled her to him. "BUT, you owe me!"

Vegeta walked back into the living room, three beers in his hand. "Who owes who what?" he

asked, handing them each a bottle. "I told Goku he couldn't drink at Bulma's party." Willow

explained, opening her's. Vegeta rolled his eye's. "No, we don't need a repeat." he laughed. He

took a drink of his beer, eyeing Goku over the bottle. he brought it down, licking his lips. "So what

do you want for not drinking?" Goku thought a moment, and then grinned. "It's a surprise!" He

killed his beer in one swig, and handed the bottle to Willow. "I'll be right back, okay?!" he told them

before using instant trasmission and disappering.

Vegeta walked over and flopped down on the couch,streching out. He smiled to himself. He was

begining to care for Kakarott, even though he would rather die then ever tell him. Willow knew

though, because she felt the same way. He was happy, for the first time in his life.

"Come here, woman." he told Willow. she walked over to the couch and leaned over the back.

"Don't call me Woman!" she laughed. "I swear, I'm gonna start calling YOU woman if you keep

calling me tha-!" HE pulled her over the back, and she landed on top of him. Her towel fell off,

throwing her hair all in his face, making her laugh as he sputtered, trying to get it out of his mouth.

When he finally got settled, he brushed it out of Willow's face, and hugged her to him.

"Willow," he whispered, "I love you." she raised up and looked at him. "I may not say it often, and

I may not always act like it, but I do." she smiled, laying her head back on his chest. "I love you

too." she lay there, in his arms, listening to his heart beat softly. Right now, at this very moment,

she was at peace.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry to end it here people! But I'm going on vacation!! i'll be back in a week with 3 new chapters!!! so come back! jk


End file.
